Keyshawn Johnson
| died= | hometown= Los Angeles, California | knownfor= Former NFL Wide Receiver | season= Dancing with the Stars 17 | partner= Sharna Burgess | place= 12 | highestscore= 18 (Samba) | lowestscore= 17 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 17.5 }} Joseph Ladarious Keyshawn Johnson is a celebrity from Season 17 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Johnson was born in Los Angeles, California. He attended Palisades High School for his sophomore & junior years and Susan Miller Dorsey High School in Los Angeles, and played high school football for the Dorsey Dons his senior year. College Career After playing football for two years at West Los Angeles College, Johnson transferred to University of Southern California, where he played for coach John Robinson's USC Trojans football team in 1994 and 1995. In 1994 he finished with 66 catches for 1,362 yards and 9 TD. In 1995 he finished with 102 catches for 1,434 yards and 7 TD. As a Trojan, he was twice recognized as a consensus first-team All-America selection. After the 1994 college season, Johnson helped lead the Trojans to a win in the 1995 Cotton Bowl Classic, after which he was named the game's Most Valuable Player. The Trojans then played in the 1996 Rose Bowl, during which Johnson caught 12 passes for a Rose Bowl record 216 yards and one touchdown in the Trojans' 41–32 victory over the Northwestern Wildcats. He was named the Player of the Game. He was inducted into the Rose Bowl Hall of Fame 31 December 2008. While in college, Johnson appeared on the TV show, Coach, as a player eligible for draft in the upcoming season. He flatly refused to be recruited to the fictional "Orlando Breakers" team for coach Hayden Fox, stating he would go to Canada to play first. Johnson graduated from USC with a B.A. in social sciences and history in 1997. Professional Career New York Jets The New York Jets drafted Johnson with the top overall selection in the 1996 NFL Draft. He was the first wide receiver selected with the number one overall pick since Irving Fryar was chosen by New England in 1984. While in New York, he played three seasons (1997–1999) under Bill Parcells, who in two seasons would turnaround the Jets from 1–15 in 1996, Johnson's rookie year to 9–7 in 1997 & 12–4 in 1998 & the franchise's first ever AFC East Division title. One of his best performances was in a 34–24 win over the Jacksonville Jaguars in an AFC divisional playoff game after the 1998 season. In that game, Johnson caught nine passes for 121 yards and a touchdown, rushed for 28 yards and a touchdown, recovered a fumble, and intercepted a pass on defense. The Jets however, fell one game short of the Super Bowl after losing the AFC Championship Game the next week to the Denver Broncos 23–10. Johnson wrote an autobiography with ESPN's Shelley Smith titled, Just Give Me the Damn Ball. The book covered his rookie year experiences. Tampa Bay Buccaneers Johnson was traded 12 April 2000 to the Tampa Bay Buccaneers for two first round draft choices (13th – John Abraham – and 27th – Anthony Becht – overall) in the 2000 NFL Draft. Soon after Johnson arrived in Tampa Bay, they signed him to an eight-year, $56 million contract extension with the Buccaneers that made him the highest-paid wide receiver in the NFL. At that time he was joining a team that had fallen one game short of the Super Bowl the previous season. In 2002 Johnson went on to win a Super Bowl with the Buccaneers after the arrival of new head coach Jon Gruden, who succeeded Tony Dungy. Johnson had 76 catches for 1,088 yards and five touchdowns; in the playoffs he had eight catches for 125 yards and a touchdown against the Eagles, then had six grabs for 69 yards in the Super Bowl. However, his bitter relationship with Gruden (illustrated by a video clip of him yelling at Gruden on the sidelines) led to his de-activation for the final seven games of the 2003 season. The following offseason, he was traded to the Dallas Cowboys, where he was reunited with Bill Parcells, his coach while he was with the New York Jets. Dallas Cowboys The Bucs traded him on 19 March 2004 to the Dallas Cowboys for Joey Galloway, who the Cowboys had also traded two first round picks to acquire. Reunited with his former coach Bill Parcells, Johnson lived up to his advance billing for the Cowboys in 2004, leading the team in receiving yards and tying for the lead in touchdown catches while taking over a leadership role in the locker room and on the field. Carolina Panthers On 23 March 2006, Johnson signed a four-year, $14-million-dollar deal with the Carolina Panthers. Of this, he was guaranteed a five million dollar signing bonus. He was expected to play opposite Steve Smith as the number two receiver. During the Carolina Panthers' Monday Night Football game against the Buccaneers 13 November 2006, Johnson became the first player in NFL history to score a touchdown on Monday Night Football with four different teams (Jets, Buccaneers, Cowboys and Panthers). Johnson was fined $5,000 in December 2006 for throwing his helmet in rage during a 27–24 loss to the Eagles. Johnson was released from the Panthers 1 May 2007, after just one season with the team. He posted 70 receptions for 815 yards and four touchdowns in Carolina. Retirement On 23 May 2007, Johnson announced he was retiring from the NFL, reportedly turning down offers by several teams, including the Tennessee Titans. Titans' Head Coach Jeff Fisher, who became friends with Johnson while he played at USC, said he thought Johnson's numbers and production spoke for themselves: "He still played at a high-level last year. He takes very good care of himself," Fisher said. "He hasn't had any injuries per season. Anytime you get a chance to bring an experienced veteran in to add to your roster then it's a good thing." On the same day, Johnson announced he would be working as an analyst for ESPN. On 5 February 2008, CBS4 Miami reported that Bill Parcells reached out to Johnson. Parcells reportedly told him if he was to come out of retirement there would be a spot on the Miami Dolphins roster for him. His all-around game has earned him selection to the Pro Bowl three times – 1998 and 1999 with the N.Y. Jets and 2001 with Tampa Bay. Johnson finished his career with 814 receptions, tying him at 17th all-time with Henry Ellard for career NFL receptions. His 10,571 yards receiving is the 24th highest total in NFL history. In reaching the 600 career receptions plateau in 118 games, he tied Herman Moore for the second fewest number of games needed in NFL history to reach that mark, and he became one of only three players in league history (Moore and Marvin Harrison) to reach 600 receptions in fewer than 120 games. He caught 512 passes in his first 100 games to rank as the fourth most receptions in a player's first 100 games. The other three are: Marvin Harrison (591), Sterling Sharpe (524) and Lionel Taylor (516). To achieve this production, he has averaged 74.8 catches-per-season over his first nine seasons, and caught a pass in every one of his 135 games played over this span. This accomplishment was the second longest streak among active receivers (Harrison, 139) and the third longest streak to begin a career among all players (Marshall Faulk, 158 and Harrison, 139) at that time. For his career, Johnson recorded 60 or more catches in ten of his eleven NFL seasons. In 2001 and 2002, he became the first player in Buccaneers history to record consecutive 1,000-yard receiving seasons when he registered 1,266 yards in 2001 and 1,098 in 2002. A durable player, Johnson missed only three of a possible 145 career games – including playoffs – due to injury. He also has four children, Keyshawn Jr, Maia, London, and Vance. His nephew is current Ohio State WR Michael Thomas In 2012, Johnson starred in Jägermeister's critically acclaimed A Stronger Bond television and digital campaign created by the award-winning advertising agency Mistress. Dancing with the Stars 17 In 2013, Johnson was announced to be a contestant on the 17th season of Dancing with the Stars. He was paired with professional dancer Sharna Burgess. On the 23 September show he was the first celebrity voted out. Scores Trivia * His former Buccaneers teammate Warren Sapp was the runner up in Season 7. * His cousin Chad Johnson, formerly Chad Ochocinco, made it to the quarterfinals in Season 10, finishing in fourth place. * His former Cowboys teammate DeMarcus Ware competed in Season 27. Gallery Keyshawn-Johnson-Sharna-Burgees-dancing-with-the-stars.jpg Keyshawn Johnson 17.jpg DWTS-S17E01.jpg Dwts 17 week 1 keyshawn sharna cha.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Athletes Category:Season 17 contestants Category:NFL players